


茜草幽情抄

by 阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)



Category: Great Pretender (Anime), 大欺诈师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF
Summary: 这是一个没有年代的故事。一个没有起因没有结局的艳情小记。
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	茜草幽情抄

**Author's Note:**

> *西方的驱魔师罗兰×妖怪雪女枝豆，露水情缘的狩猎艳遇  
> *很俗艳的没营养的故事  
> *很短很短的塑料car（因为写一半跳车了，捂脸）  
> *私设有，ooc有，只要我更在官方前即使是ooc也能被原谅（×）

01

枝村真人是个妖怪，他是一个雪女。

虽然他自己也不知道为什么自己一个男性妖怪会叫雪女，不过妖怪本身对自己的性别就不甚在意，雪女就雪女吧。

覆满雪的重重深林里人迹罕至，奇形怪状的枝桠上积满绒雪，森林中的动物早就囤积好粮食，打算这个冬天如往常一样在洞府中度过。空寂的树林中，枝村踩着沾染冰雪渣屑的枝桠沿着河流向上游前行，他脚下的木屐踩在交叠的枯枝败叶之上，留下一串窸窸窣窣的跫音。

这座森林依偎着雪山，冬天来临的时候冰寒彻骨，再加上这里关于雪女的传说，很少有人会冒着被雪女冻成冰雕的风险走上来。枝村已经不记得上一次有人类踏足到这里是多少年前了，不过他并不感到孤寂，人类有人类好玩的地方，一个人也有自得其乐之处。

冬日的河水并未结冰，以枝村这么多年对于这条河流的了解，这里的流速也不过只是比夏天的时候稍微慢了一点点而已。他在河流的某个转折处停下，在这里顺着灌木丛生的小径可以看见有一个人类正徐徐向上攀爬。

隔着溪水如有实质一般的寒气，枝村望向那个人类，眯了眯眼。

流浪在雪山的雪女，他们最爱做的一件事情就是蛊惑人类，将误入深山的男子诱拐到偏僻的地方，以美艳的外表迷乱他们的判断力，然后在接吻的时候，将那个人类冰封起来，并且吞食那个人的灵魂。

雪女心思敏感，他们一方面厌恶打破他们平静生活的人类，一方面又渴望得到那些形貌昳丽的年轻人的爱慕。他们自豪于自己不老的美艳外表，又自卑于无法融入恋人的心。

对于不死的妖怪们来说，时间于他们不过只是静止。在见识过人间的各种曾经海誓山盟的恋人反目成仇之后，雪女们对于这种违背誓言的行为厌恶非常，久而久之就形成了这种将踏入自己雪山的人类冰冻住的传统。

枝村太久没有遇见人类了。

在他的洞穴中陈放的那几座冰雕他早已看腻，无趣的冬日里有新的玩物送上门来，枝村不禁有些雀跃。

这次的是男人还是女人？样貌会如何？不知道这次的玩具会不会让他觉得有趣。

枝村轻轻拂拭去纯白色的和服上的水珠，静静地盯着那一团人影。

02

金发的驱魔人自西方遥远的国度而来，行走过无数国家来到这座雪山。冥冥之中无形的丝线将他从大洋彼端牵引至此，栉风沐雨的驱魔人越过海洋，行过草原，降伏过无数魔物，于晨光熹微中瞥见这座在阳光下闪烁着银光的雪山。

驱魔人罗兰感觉到那座雪山之上有什么在召唤着他，这种宿命一般的牵引使得他一路风尘仆仆，来到这个东方的异乡。

雪山脚下，好心的阿婆告诉他，雪山之上有着雪女，会将独自上山的男人灵魂夺走的妖怪。

罗兰笑了笑，婉拒了阿婆的挽留，背着自己驱魔的一副行头来到山上。

顺着潺潺的流水声，伪装成疲倦的旅人的罗兰看见了枝村真人。

两人打上照面的初遇还带着一股子英雄救美的惺惺相惜的意味在里面。

罗兰在途经至一棵老死的枯树下的时候，原本平静的山上忽然有一声巨大的鸟鸣声响起，与此同时，枯树上堆积的厚厚一层积雪哗啦啦全部被抖落下来。

宛如一抹白烟散开，短暂的视觉蒙蔽之后，罗兰清晰地看见踩在洁白的雪地上的枝村真人。

是一个过于精致的年轻男孩，夹杂着清新的冰雪气息和冬日里潮湿的木质香气，风情而青涩地向他走来。

男孩穿着这个民族独特的和服，从头到脚所有的衣饰都是不染纤尘的雪白。他走路的姿势很奇特，款款而行，从容而富有韵律美，长襦袢轻轻垂落在他高高的木屐上，随着他迈开的步伐如莲般款款绽开。

木屐踩在雪上，压下去的瞬间还能听见富有空气的膨胀物品被压实的“咯吱”声，在他的身后，参差的鞋印都恍若这篇雪地上最富有自然意趣的画作。

男孩边靠近过来，一边勾起一个清纯与色欲结合到完美的挑逗性笑容，伴随着他的动作，他头上柔软的黑发在某个瞬间会闪烁着稍纵即逝的幽蓝色微光。

罗兰几乎是一瞬间就明白了眼前这个明显不似普通人类的男孩是什么了。

“‘雪女出，早归家’，那是一种美貌的妖怪，他们有着幽蓝色的头发，雪一般洁白的肌肤，用他们最纯洁的笑去勾引旅人，再漠然残酷地夺走旅人的生命。”

山脚下见多识广的老人家如是云。

罗兰心底玩味地笑了笑，面上却装作毫不知情的模样，仿佛自己真的是一个普通的异乡来客。他带着惊艳与一丝痴迷地望向对面的妖物，喃喃自语：“你是森林中的神明吗？”

“我只负责执掌冬季的冰雪。”

并没有否认罗兰提出的“神明”一说，也没有挑明自己的妖怪身份，这个纤细的雪女仿佛默认般地将自己划归到“神”这一类别，似有似无地诱导罗兰继续跟着他错误的认知走去。

看来还是个小骗子。

罗兰的眼中浮现出笑意，这个妖怪还真挑起了他的兴趣。

他并不急着将这个妖怪收服，相反，他开始期待眼前这个妖会怎样继续行动。

03

“你是异乡人？”

枝村真人不得不承认，在看清了罗兰的外貌的瞬间，他是有一瞬间被惊艳到了的。

异乡人的五官十分深遂，那双灰蓝色的眸子似乎自带多情，只是轻轻地挑眉抬眼这一个动作，就让枝村忽地产生了小鹿乱撞的感觉。

大概是自己太久没有见到活人了。

枝村给自己找借口。

“是的，我来自大洋的另一端，很远很远的异国。”

罗兰轻轻拉起枝村的右手，在枝村的手背上落下一个清浅的吻。

嘴唇触及的皮肤冰凉柔软，像在亲吻冬天的溪水。罗兰此刻完全确认了对方非人类的身份，他垂下眸子，用长长的眼睫来掩饰眼里的算计，在抬头的时候，就只剩下了钦慕。

至于在场的另一位当事人枝村真人，他差点被罗兰近似轻浮的举动给吓到。

金发男人的吻落在他手背的时候，他被对方唇上的温热烫到打了个激灵。雪女不怕冷，他们能在寒风刺骨中不着寸缕，但对于火焰与热度，他们敏感且畏惧。

但是换一个角度想想，这个异乡人第一次见面就可以如此轻浮，那岂不是更加容易得手？

思及此，枝村脸上的笑容又多了几分真情实意。

“我还没见过大洋彼端的国度长什么样子呢。”

他仰起脸，眼中开始泛起朦胧的雾气，仿佛陷入一场久远迷离的幻想，右手也从罗兰手上挣脱出来，轻轻地搭在罗兰的肩膀上。

“那么，我的神明，你愿意和我一起去大洋彼端的世界吗？”

罗兰俯身，渐渐靠近枝村真人。他的嗓音因为低哑而暧昧，比起邀请，更像是受到蛊惑的年轻人痴迷般的呢喃。

“我……可能无法离开这片雪山。”

“我会想办法带你走的。”

枝村垂下的目光开始阴沉——又是这种浮于表面的空口承诺，近似于被触雷点的枝村真人放弃了循序渐进，直接踮起脚抱住罗兰的脖颈，想要亲吻对方的唇。

“那真是太好了，我叫枝村真人，你呢？”

——说起来他还不知道他的新藏品叫什么呢。

“叫我罗兰就好。”

即将吻在一起的时候，男人回答道。两人的呼吸交缠在一起，一冷一热，温热的气流轻轻喷洒在枝村额上的时候，他忍不住闭上了眼。

变故就发生在下一秒。

男人在他分神的那一刹那反手将他擒住，用不知道什么材质的绳索将他紧紧地捆在树上。枝村想召唤风雪来反抗，下一刻就看见罗兰一摊手，手指上就凭空燃起了灼热的火焰，直接融化了枝村招徕的雪花。

“不好意思，再自我介绍一下，我叫罗兰，是一名火属性的驱魔师。”

男人笑得十分得意，他立在原处打量着枝村真人脸上近似于耻辱和痛恨的表情，玩心渐起。

“小鬼，你以为你那点小把戏能迷住我？”

枝村没有回应这个得瑟的男人，他在与捆在自己身上的绳索作斗争。这条绳索不知道是什么材质所制成，不但无法用暴力扯断，而且连法术都对这条绳索无效。

常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。枝村真人有些懊恼，为什么要招惹一个不明底细的外乡人，破罐子破摔地看向罗兰，没好气地说：“你要怎么样才肯放了我？”

“我是驱魔人啊，你哪里来的自信我会放过你？”

“这……”枝村闭眼，仿佛经历了剧烈的心理挣扎，许久才再度开口，“我告诉你一个关于这座雪山的秘密，你放过我好不好？”

不得不说这个人很会利用自己的外貌优势装弱势来麻痹对手，罗兰几乎是本能地放柔了声音，带着些缱绻地反问一句：“哦？”

“你低下头来，我跟你说……”

枝村停止了挣扎，摆出一副温顺地可怜兮兮地模样。

实际上他的内心却想着，只要将罗兰诱惑低下头，只要他能吻住对方的唇，就能够将对方冻成冰雕。

眼眸深处，一丝狡猾悄然闪过。

然而，现实却是残酷的。

罗兰没有俯下身，他——直直地伸手按住了枝村双腿间的隐秘部位。枝村不可置信地抬头看向罗兰，看见对方勾起一个原形毕露的轻佻笑容，告诉他：“你是想比一比谁更会色诱吗？”

04

世界上居然还有比艳鬼妖邪还要擅长情事的人类？

殊不知就他那可怜兮兮地经验简直就是艳鬼妖邪色诱界的耻辱，那样的招数也就骗骗未经世事的毛头小子，至于这个经验丰富的驱魔师——简直还差得远呢！

枝村瞪大了眼睛，难耐地呻吟出声。罗兰这个混蛋，居然……居然……直接隔着衣衫去揉搓他那里……

从未经历过真枪实弹的妖怪终于开始害怕，他剧烈地挣扎着，但这条绳索却牢牢地将他禁锢住，被迫正面承受罗兰的挑逗。

他眼睁睁地看见罗兰解开了自己的和服。

因为不太熟悉这个国家的衣服，罗兰在解衣的时候动作还有些生疏，他笨拙地将枝村一层一层地从雪白的衣衫中剥出来，过程中还刻意地用羞耻的语言去挑战枝村的底线。

“小东西，你知道吗，你整个人比地上的雪还要晃眼——”

“唔——你身上怎么这么冰凉——”

“要我用情欲来将你染成温热吗？”

低哑的笑意在枝村耳畔响起，枝村直觉地感受到罗兰的不怀好意，心理防御机制还未完全搭建好，就因为罗兰的动作毁于一旦。

他的指尖技巧性地抵住罗兰性器前端的小孔，刁钻地向内刺入，酸痛感让枝村崩溃地低泣起来，被迫仰起头部，将脆弱的脖颈暴露在驱魔人的面前。

只要罗兰愿意，他随时就可以取走这个冰雪化作的小妖怪的性命。

这种感觉极大的满足了罗兰的掌控欲，眼前精致的纤细的男孩几乎足足比他身形小了一圈，这样的体型差从视觉和心理两个方面刺激着罗兰，他渐渐感受到自己内心叫嚣的欲望。

上啊，反正是主动送上门的小妖怪，不要白不要啊！

这么精致纤细的东方人，你不应该是很喜欢的吗？

指尖没入枝村后方的入口，从浅浅的试探到整个直接进入他的身体内部，被进入的瞬间，罗兰满足地听见身下人间于快感和痛意之间的好听呻吟。

终于难耐的妖怪开始屈服于欲望，不甘心地开始半推半就地祈求罗兰：“求你……哈……给我……”

两人一起堕入欲海沉沦。

从一开始被按在树上正面进入到后来被压在雪地上仅仅铺着一层白色和服的后入，罗兰就像不知疲倦一样。枝村的体温与冰雪保持在同一温度，而罗兰，因为他是火属性的驱魔师，整个人身体都滚烫无比。两人都不畏寒，此时此刻两种极端的体温碰撞在一起，两人都忍不住长叹了一声。

雪地里布满着这之前被枝村挖出来打发时间的茜草根，这种经常被用来染色的红色树根此刻就杂乱无章地散落在雪地里，在两人的动作间被雪水浸湿。

被染成绯红色的雪水蜿蜒在纠缠的两人身边，泥泞凌乱，正如这场荒唐的艳遇，诱惑且危险。

从始至终两人都没有接吻。

准确的说是枝存一直暗暗记仇想要吻住罗兰，罗兰却一只巧妙地去避开枝村直接的亲吻，半推半就的性爱里还掺杂着肉眼可见的较量。茜草根的汁水混着雪水将两人和身下的洁白和服染得一塌糊涂，和服上绽开一片片婀娜的绯红。

甚至枝村的眼角处，那一团绒雪也被染成茜草的红色，像一支艳丽的艳红翎羽，将这场露水情缘点缀得更加哀感顽艳。

雪光，茜草。

淫词，艳遇。

——他们结束了么？


End file.
